Dreams of Innocence
by Forever Dawning
Summary: On an Earth where God was supreme ruler and the Devil held a cruel underworld, a young girl with azure eyes was consumed with darkness, but then found light. God created her to be the greatest adversary of the Devil. An Archangel.
1. The Beginning

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Dreams of Innocence_

__

**                       Ch. 1: The Beginning**

Many things have been going wrong in three worlds of a place called 'Earth'. Tension between God and the Devil has reached an all time high and things have been going wiry. God has concocted a foolproof plan of forever ridding himself of the accusing devil, as the Devil remains oblivious. However, he has caught wind of the project and began retaliation to the advancement. All of these depend upon one creature though, a woman whom no one could dare believe would be deemed of such worthiness. 

       So as the woman is ignorant of the two forces opposing due to their natures, she lies in the middle, shielded by God, and pondered by the Devil. The start has yet to begin however, this is just the telling of a story about to start.


	2. Miss Behavior

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dreams of Innocence

**                    Ch. 2: Miss Behavior**

**_Saturday, Five days before Christmas; 2003_**

**_Juniper Apartments: Harlem, New York_**

**_9:45 p.m._**

          A Blue-haired Beauty ran a hand through her hair, as an alarm clock woke her that night. She slipped out of bed, in a set of Ratty sleepwear from Good Will. It was just some short boxers and a tank top, which revealed her silky-smooth, milk white skin. Some curves were set to her body, accentuating parts that were needed, but not too much. Her eyes were the same wonderful azure color as her hair.  She pulled off the boxers and tank top, walking to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. If you could call it that. All it contained was a bed and a beaten dresser, worn out from shoving in front of the door-due to intruders. As she stepped into the bathroom, the blue beauty immediately turned on the shower, getting out a set of clothes for her "job" 

          When the water became hot, she got in and out within 5 minutes, to conserve water and keep the bill down. Putting on her work-clothes, which consisted of a short black cocktail dress--courtesy of one of her older clients-- and matching burgundy stilettos and purse--another gift. After clearing from the bathroom, which of was just as plain as the bedroom, she led herself out the apartment as she picked up money for the rent that month and her apartment-key. She dropped the rent money envelope into the owner's mail slot, and began her way to the hotel where she worked. Passing an alley on the way, three skate-boarders silently followed her, all smirking sadistically. They apparently knew her and figured to have a little fun with her before retiring to their turf for the night. 

**"Hey Bulma, Where you goin' so purty?" One shouted to her, all 'Bulma' did was pick up her pace. **

**The skaters started going faster too. By the time three minutes passed, she was running to the hotel, using all the short cuts and passages that her brain could remember. She finally lost them as Bulma came upon the two golden double doors that led into the hotel. Upon entering the hotel, many looked up to gaze at the blue-colored goddess as she casually glided to the front desk and clock in. Of course her shift didn't start 'til 10:30 but she usually ate in the back with the cooks for dinner. **

**"Bulma! Pleasure to see you!" A cheery masculine voice startled her from behind. She turned around smiling with twinkling eyes.**

**"Hey Goku, how are you today?" Goku was a tall, tanned man- with a body to die for- although very naïve, he was always friendly to everyone.  Always had a smile on, even if he had a bad day; That Goku. **

**"I'm not too bad today Bulma, never can complain much," His eyes lit up as he gazed past her at someone coming in through the doors. Following his stare her eyes met with a beautiful woman in her mid 20's with beautiful chocolate eyes and long, flaxen black hair. Bulma whispered to him, "Who's that?" an almost inaudible word fell from Goku's lips. "Chichi," **

**She smirked. So that's who Chichi was. Bulma left Goku to dream about the black-haired woman and slipped to the kitchens. Wonderful aromas were emanating from the kitchen's doors. As Bulma walked in, a woman about her age, early 20's, greeted her with a bowl of tossed salad and a small plate of shrimp. "I made you something before you got here, we're so busy with everyone coming to town for the Christmas Parade, Hope you enjoy it, Bulma," Before she could give thanks, the girl known as '18' was off to prepare more food for the guests.**

**          Bulma sat down with a fork and devoured all of it in half an hour. Now came her job, the only thing she hated about this hotel. It was a rather misplaced hotel, considering it was in Harlem, but still was very exquisite. However, being that it was placed in the area near-like Queen's and the Bronx, it had rather "special" privileges. It was allowed to contain a space of jobs that were commonly named "Call-girls" **

**          Most people, when speaking of the term, usually refer them as "Whores, Sluts, Tramps, and ect." However, many of the call girls are very nice and sociable, particularly because they need to be friendly in order to fit the career well. It also required a sense of some "endurance" if you know what I mean. Whenever Bulma was asked what type of job she had, she would always reply "Sales" The reason for this is because she is ashamed of not having finishing her college degree in meta-physics and engineering, both of which she was an absolute genius in. Her father had injected that gene into her, as well as curiosity. That night was a slow night, only taking in two clients, most already had obtained escorts from other places or were married. Bulma did help out at the front desk, checking people in, but other than that, she just walked around the hotel. **

**          Admiring the hotel was one of Bulma's favorite things to do, just looking around at all the beautiful painting and sculptures incorporated into the place. She had always been fascinated by art, any form as well as music. Bulma supposed she got that from her mother's side.  Bulma had once been the very rich daughter of the President for Capsule Corp. Sadly, when her parents had found out she had dropped out because it was boring, they were so severely disappointed in her, she drifted away from them. Before she had left her parents, they had given her every type of opportunity to succeed.  Therefore, Bulma was able to play the violin without flaw, and the Piano even better. But no one was ever looking for musicians anymore, unless in a theatrical work, and while Bulma's parent's were globally known, she hated to ever have to be put on T.V. She hated the publicity that took away her privacy. **

**          When the night began to succumb to the wonders of the Sun, Bulma got her things together and prepared to leave, awaiting to have another meal and then do some chores. Maybe a nap, yeah, a nap sounded good. Bulma decidedly took off as the first rays of Sun touched on the edge of the city that never sleeps, New York. Arriving home, she set everything down, took off the dress, and slid into her bed. Just a small nap, Bulma thought-as the sun finally dawned to shine through her windows and lit up the room from what had been dank and dreary before. **

**Little did Bulma know that would be the last Sunset for her to see for a rather long time.**


	3. The Plan

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dreams of Innocence_

__

                                                                Ch.3 The plan… 

****

**_Heaven, Earth Time: 7:30 a.m._**

**        God nodded to himself. Well, as much as God can nod, let me explain. God isn't truly a creature, more of a belief. When you are near him, you feel as if there is nothing wrong with the world, everything will be taken care of, and no worry should ever become you. But that is just the illusion that he emanates from him. He does have opinions and morals however, and he believes that everyone should follow them. **

**He also has many that help him when he needs them to help. There are first the Seraphs and Cherub, the lowest. They have small wings, but do most of the petty little errands that God needs done. The middle classes of angels are just dubbed "Angels" however there are many more than just regular angels. That class mostly consists of people who have achieved the right of going to Heaven. And Lastly the two most powerful classes of heaven, next to God. First are the Metonyms, they are the voices of God. These are the people you see who come in visions to you, acting as Angels or even God himself, because if you heard the true voice of God, you would surely die.  The closest class to God is the Archangels; you may know two of them. Michael and Gabriel, well, all of the Archangels give their opinions to God, for these are the only ones who he truly trusts. As well as some Archangels are just used for being Guardians of Planets; they all have very important roles in the life of the Universe. They are all tangled in a web loyal to God, and lead happy roles.**

**Anyways, God nodded to himself. God's true figure was a tall, skinny man, with long wavy brown hair and deep understanding eyes. As with everyone in heaven, he emitted a soft light, which contributed to the fact that Heaven is indeed, never dark.  As he turned away from his gold and ivory balcony, he looked at a little cherub floating near his shoulders. "I believe we can start the arrangement now, Lyark," He told the baby-faced angel. Lyark looked startled, "So soon my lord? Can you be sure?" He was sorry any of those words came out. Angels were not to question their leader's actions, unless they were of Archangel rank. **

**God did not mind this however, for it was a startling concept, to be sure. Her cradled the little Cherub, filling it with happiness and told it softly, "I would not think these things if it were unsafe for us to go through with this, I think that this 'Bulma' will the answer for us, she seems the perfect woman for our plan," The cherub sighed, and floated away with the report to begin what would soon be the end of Bulma's life. **

**Suddenly, a enormous Archangel came from no-where; he had deep green eyes, bronze skin and light brown hair. His wings were gold at each end, and the wingspan alone was three times the height of his body. However, the Archangel did not appear to seem happy. "Am I aware that you just said it was okay to go ahead with the project without consulted the others??" Gabriel was probably the most brash of all the Archangels, but he was one of the first, along with Michael, would was likely the most understanding.**

**God looked over to Gabriel and nodded, " I have seen and watched over this woman for many days, she seems content with what she has, but she could obtain so much more, however, many things would never elude her and she would be forever miserable with her past. I have chosen to take her in as the latest Archangel against Vejita and see to it that he stops all this nonsense he's started. The mention of the former Archangel Vejita got Gabriel's blood boiling, he had always been Vejita's rival. They had been created together before, but as time grew, they had started rivalry and become torn to complete different worlds. **

**Gabriel cooled down after a few moments then said, "I think we should put her to Guardian work first, so that we may know she is trustworthy of such an act during this time. I believe we should also have her meet Vejita so that she'll know first hand who he is," God smiled, and when God smiles, the whole world feels happy, at least for a moment. "Of course Gabriel, You will be the first to meet her, along with Michael," At these words, the tan Archangel relaxed a bit and flew off slowly, watching God from his Marble Palace. **

**As God looked back at the Angel with beautiful wings, he said to himself, "You will trust her, I know this from watching her while she slumbers, wishing in her dreams she was a better person than she turned out to be. If we allow her this, she can become a much better person, a person that she might want to become fully," Finally, he turned his back away, and floated to the inner chambers of his castle.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Hell, Earth Time: 8:30 a.m._**

****

******Vejita sat in a plush burgundy chair, Victorian style. The whole room was surrounded with Victorian and gothic inspired art and architecture, which seemed to fit the Devil. The demon king held a beautiful visage; his hair was swept up as if one large onyx flame, with crimson eyes. His muscles were rippled across his chest perfectly while he held his beautifully folded black wings behind him. They settled into the chair, however, his wings weren't bat-like, as many other demons were, they were made of feathers, just as heaven's Angel's. But they were black, with deep red on the edge of the bottom of each wing. His skin wasn't pale, it was actually quite a healthy tan color, and his clothes were always made of a very comfortable and light material. **

**        He always preferred comfort to fashion, unlike some of the demonic whores in hell who worn even the most uncomfortable clothing just to show off whatever they wanted. It disgusted him, all of it. God had punished him for the accusation of when humans were created; now he was doomed to live with the worst of them forever. He had had too much already; it was time for it to stop. And there was only one way to stop it. War.**

**        That the way everything was settled now, War. It was such a beautiful thing to see, everything black and lifeless. But God had other plans. As Vejita sat in his chair of wine-colored velvet, a small imp-like demon told him of information that was utterly horrifying. God was taking in another Archangel, specifically picked to be able to point out all of flaws and take him down! How could God do this? He had created Vejita, and could call him his own son, but yet here he was, in a nightmare that was created just for him. **

**        Ah, but some of the other Archangels didn't approve of doing this so soon, hm? Especially Gabriel, Vejita loathed him so much, but expected nonetheless than brashness from Gabriel. He even wanted to send the new Archangel onto a Guardian mission before even accepting them into heaven. He could see how he could deter the new Archangel in some way with this plan of God's. He would just have to lye in wait until the time was right for him to strike and take down the new-borne Angel. **

**        He would have so much fun playing with the Angel before turning it back to it's Master, broken and afraid. Too frightened to go on, God would have to find another, and that could take many years, the last time he had picked an Archangel had been 23 years ago, and that God had stumbled upon by accident. The monster hadn't stopped giving information to Vejita however, it continued it soliloquy rant. At a remark it made, Vejita jumped out of the velveteen lounge chair. "The God is going to let the Archangel meet me?" This intrigued him beyond all thought, wondering how in the worlds of the entire universe God was going to get him to meet with the Angel and not know who it was. **

**        He had questioned these thoughts further, but in due time would it only rear it's ugly head and begin to coil for it's strike. At this point in time however, a million precedents had been in his mind, so he dismissed the little demon. Sitting back into the chair, his ripped muscles constrained against his supple skin immensely, but he still smiled. This would have a very interesting turnout.**

**He just hoped the Archangel would survive as long as he would like it to.**


	4. Fresh Meat

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dreams Of Innocence_

**                                                       Ch.4: Fresh Meat**

****

_*Some of the following contains rape. If such matter offends you, please pass the italicized paragraphs. Thank you*_

****

****

        Bulma woke, but unlike any other day, she was feeling apprehensive about her coming night. Azure irises fell onto the ceiling, taking into the details of the plaster peeling and falling off. The blue-haired woman had no idea why she felt so bad, maybe she was sick. Putting a hand to her forehead, her hand contacted with skin that was a bit higher than normal. _I better not have gotten any STDs from those bastards, I even used the best protection I can get…._ Bulma thought to herself idly, trying to understand why she was feeling queasy. At that thought, she jumped out of bed and ran to the toilet, leaning forward and vomiting what she had earlier that day. As she looked out the bathroom window, the sky was dark and black, overcast hung in the sky as if a warning presence. Bulma paid no heed, instead picked herself off the floor and dialed the hotel's number. 

Goku picked up. "Moshi Moshi, Goku speaking on behalf of the Ritz Hotel," Bulma smiled at the seriousness of Goku's tone.

**"Hey Goku-kun, I'm feeling bad today, I'm not coming in for my shift," The man on the line gasped.**

**"Bulma, not coming to work today? I'm surprised at that," The sarcasm in his voice surprised Bulma herself.**

**"Shut up, I'm really not feeling good, I'll talk to you later," She tried to sound spiteful, but instead just made herself sound as if she was constipated, Goku realized that she wasn't lying and told her bye, briefly hanging up the phone.**

**        In order to cleanse and soothe her body, hopefully to bring the fever down, the blue goddess took a cold shower. She only succeeded in feeling worse, and went to lay in her bed for a while. "I hate when your sick, makes you feel like horse shit," Her voice reverberated in the room silently. Coming to a final conclusion, and knowing that her mother said sleep is the best way to recover from a cold, also partly because she was still exhausted as hell, Bulma succumbed to dark abyss taking over once again. **

**        _Bulma woke to the hearing of a door bolt being broken, and in moments, three men were in her room. One, supposedly the leader, wore nothing but red, and had cold blue eyes and deep brown hair. The other two, lackeys, both seemed identical, black eyes, black hair, and wore black. The Devil and his minions come to haunt the sickened Angel. Bulma realized that she was wearing nothing but her undergarments on and then also thought of the reputation she had obtained while working at the hotel. The blue angel then began feeling more sick and scared than she had that day, or for that matter, any day of her life. _**

****

**_        "Well, look what we have here boys," The leader said. "Fresh Meat," The lackeys snickered, and moved forward, making Bulma wince at the sound of their boots on her wooden floor. The leader followed behind the two twins, motioning to them. Immediately they pulled Bulma from her bed and tore off her panties and bra. Their black leather gloves sliding down her sides gave Bulma's stomach flip-flops and her skin goosebumps. The two grinned, shoving her into the leader's death grip. Making her gaze into his eyes, she felt tears starting to fall. She had never been this frightened in her life, these people would actually kill her, and not give a shit about what happened._**

****

**_        After these fleeting thoughts, the leader again gave a gesture and the twins left, still with grins on their faces. The leader turned back to Bulma, "Well Sweetie, Let's get this started, don't want to keep the others waiting," His voice was harsh, filled with unsustained lust. He had been scouring her body with his eyes since the lackeys had removed her bra and panties. He removed his gloves and shirt, leaving his chest and arms bare. Relieving himself of his pants and boots, the leader started towards her. She screamed, but was cut off from the man putting his hand over her mouth. She bit down and he slapped her, Bulma falling to the floor. _**

****

**_        He reached down, not to her, but to something in his pants, and pulled out a .45 Beretta with suppressor and silencer. Bulma looked at it in fear and she scrambled to her feet, clutching her sides in fear. "Now listen Bitch, You go nicely to bed with us and nothing bad will happen to you, I swear," Bulma nodded compliantly, knowing fully well he wouldn't think twice about pumping half a clip in her. No one would ever know either, they'd not be suspecting her back for a few days because she was sick. All these things came to mind as he pushed her onto the bed, smirking evilly. She didn't know what to expect, but she sure as hell wouldn't make a sound. As long as she stayed alive._**

****

**_        He first cupped her breasts, sucking them violently, erupting large moans from Bulma. Continuing to smirk, he let his hands wander to her vagina, first putting in one finger, then slid it out, thinking he shouldn't do that 'til later. The fierce-eyed man mounted Bulma, ramming into her with no mercy, but nothing emitted from her throat as he pumped into her. She was just thankful it wasn't his gun, but she could feel herself tearing inside, and it was beginning to hurt. At his release, he wasn't the least bit tired, so he continued his disgusting happiness with a new tactic._**

****

**_        Bulma was confused when he first moved away, but she wasn't when he came back. His dick filled her mouth, moving in and out without her doing anything. Her first instinct was to please him, but instead she just took it, thinking he would stop this tirade if he didn't like the reaction she was giving. A cool metal object fell against her throat, Great…another weapon, Bulma thought. "Suck, Bitch," The man said. Bulma felt more than violated as she began to suck, grating her teeth against his dick, and sucking with all her might. He soon came again and wasn't finished yet. _**

****

**_        Bulma feared what she would have to do with the other two, since she remembered him saying they were also in it. Losing herself in thought, he thrusted his shaft into her mouth harshly, choking her. He liked the feeling of her choking on him, so he continued the taunt. Sometimes making her suck harder, sometimes making her choke on his disgusting dick, sometimes teasing by moving down and entering her. After cumming once again, he felt he needed a break, and wanted to test something out on the blue-haired woman. He reached to the floor again, pulling out a 20-in. dildo, which glowed in the dark. He tossed it to her, and whistled. _**

****

**_        The other two, came in already dissembled of their clothing and smiled devilishly. Bulma felt as if her worst nightmare had come true, and winced, not knowing what to expect. "Aw, it's okay little girl, we won't hurt you," One of them said in her ear, the other replied in a more quiet manner. "Much,"  The Leader gave them instructions in secret, and they smiled in the moonlight sifting in from the only window in her bedroom. Bulma watched with scared eyes, feeling helpless. Suddenly an idea came to her mind and she smirked. The three of them were still naked, and seemingly unarmed. _**

****

******Bulma looked to the floor, and there it was, the gun which was discarded after the un-willing lovemaking. She slid silently across the covers and picked it up slowly. The twins' backs were to Bulma, but the leader wasn't. However, he was still conversing with them about 'instructions' and not paying any attention to the blue angel on the bed. Two silent bullets found their ways into each of the twins' backs. Bulma hadn't been a great shooter, but had target practice in her life many days. She held a .38 Smith and Wesson in her dresser, but that was at the other side of the room. A grunt was heard from each of the identical brutes as they fell to the floor. Bulma was about to let go another into the leader, but he was too quick, and she missed, a bullet going into her small closet door. **

****

******The forgotten gun was thrown out of her hands, and an angry looking leader was staring back at her. "BITCH!" He tossed her to the floor, picking her up by the hair and slapping her. After that, he threw her back on the bed, and ravished her worse than he had before. Tearing her insides to the point of her sobbing while he was releasing pent up age. He took the dildo and shoved it up her already broken soul and she finally screamed. Sadly the scream decreased to a gurgle as the leader dealt a silver knife to her throat, leaving it embedded. He left the premises fully clothed after that, making sure he was not seen. **

**The cold-eyed leader skipped up a skateboard and took off into a city that was beginning to awaken to a new dawn, one that Bulma would not see. **

_~Some points here, just in case:_

_        -Bulma took the raping well at first, because she was used to many things while she was being a Call girl. _

_        -The People knew Bulma, but they hadn't been prompted to do something until then. _

_        -God is cruel sometimes, but always does something for a very resolute reason._

_Read and Review!_


	5. Meeting with the Big Guy

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dreams Of Innocence_

                                                                Ch.5 Meeting the Big Guy 

**__**

          **Bulma woke to a warm feeling surrounding her, her eyes blinded by white light, everywhere. Yeah, that's kind of how everyone imagines it huh? Well It's white, but not because of cute little fluffy clouds. She sat up, from lying in a large ivory and silk canopy bed, completely white. The walls and floor were made of white marble with light green cracks going through it. As she slid from the covers of the incredibly soft bed she noticed she was dressed in a white dress which was form fitting from the sleeves to the hips then flared out to the floor. It had a silk train that followed her, and a crown of white roses placed on her head, even while she had been asleep. What had happened? A few seconds ago, she had been screaming for her life in front of a ravenous bastard. Now she had 'woken' up in a place that was beyond her imagining. A thought came to her, WAS SHE DEAD? Bulma had never really been into a heaven, but if she had to describe it, it would definitely be this. **

**        She also had yet to notice the large pair of wings embedded on her back. They were tipped with gold, as all Archangels, however also were tinged a light blue, which signified that she was very important in the firmament of Heaven. A circle of gold was also floating above her head, oblivious to her although much light emitted from it. She was still enthralled with the detail of the room. Drifting out of it, she found herself in a long hallway filled with tapestries on the walls. They were all colored in light pastel colors and deep gold and bronze. Mostly everything had white contained in it. Her deep blue eyes and hair contrasted in the empty hall starkly. Bulma felt rather out of place. Following the hall, she stepped through a door, only to find herself outside, taking in a breath-taking view.**

**        There were clouds. Everywhere. She seemingly had come to a huge balcony, over looking the sky. Bulma had no doubt in her mind that she was in Heaven now, for there stood the most beautiful sight. As she was enveloped in the view of clouds swirling and sifting through the sky, a man walked towards her. He was dressed in loose flowing robes, unlike her own form-fitting dress, and his hair held no crown or anything extraordinary. However, he was the most wondrous person in the universe Bulma had to lay eyes upon, for he held a light that was so precious and light-hearted, he needed nothing to make him extraordinary. The Blue Angel gaped open her mouth and the man tenderly smiled, holding his hand out to her. She looked at it precociously, and he said. "There's nothing to fear, My Child," She gingerly took his hand and he pulled her into an embrace. **

**        "Who are you?" She asked. The man merely smiled, then after a few moment's pause, "I am the Son, the Father and the Holy Spirit," She smiled, "So this is Heaven?" Her amazed look made God unusually happy. "Indeed it is, My Child," As Bulma finally heard this, she knew it was true, there was no doubting his word. After amazement left her, confusion washed over, "But….How did I become to be in Heaven? I certainly have done nothing truly Altruistic. I'm not deserving of this place," Bulma backed away from him, her wings slumping down, looking entirely distraught and shamed. God shook his head, "Everyone has a determined path, Bulma, it's up to you whether or not you accept what has happened to you," **

**        As their conversation grew, Archangels had gathered on the balcony inconspicuously.  At the end of the convo, Bulma finally took note of all the choir of angels known as Archangels. God beckoned them forward, Gabriel and Michael at the front. They stepped forward, glancing up and down her, both looking rather pleased to see that God had made a wise choice. Gabriel spoke to Bulma first, "Do you know why you're here?" Bulma became uncomfortable, shaking her head. Michael then voiced himself, "You are here on the considerably most important errand on the face of the world," Woah. That had been unexpected. Bulma cleared her throat, "Pass that by me again?" Gabriel sighed and turned to God, conversing with him privately as Michael struck his own accord with Bulma. "Bulma, I'm the one to tell you why you're not just a regular angel, but an Archangel. One of the highest Choirs of Angels." Another unexpected thing. She did like her wings however, thought they were the shit. **

**        "But there's tons of Archangels, why does God need me to be one?" Bulma was curious of this one fact. Looking at Michael, she finally took in his physical features, she hadn't really noticed how any of the other angels looked, they all seemed the same. Some of them had outstanding features, but that number was few and far. Thinking of herself, she felt even more isolated, with her deep azure eyes and ocean blue hair, swaying in a waterfall-like motion from the crown of her head to her hips. "Actually, we chose to make you an Archangel for a very special reason," Michael explained to her in human terms. At the end of the explanation, Bulma's mouth hung open as if a inter-dimensional wormhole had been made in her larynx.  Michael chuckled, while Bulma shut her gaping mouth closed. "Please tell me how I'm supposed to create the bringing-down of the Devil?!" Bulma began to hyperventilate, remembering that she couldn't die, it calmed her a bit. "And you told me about a Guardian job first, what about that?" **

**        Gabriel came back over, smiling. _How can all these people smile when there's an Armageddon about to go down? _Pondering this, Bulma listened to what Gabriel had to say. "We have decided what your first assignment as a Guardian Angel is. It is to infiltrate the Devil's Lair and see how much he knows about the current situation. There is an undercover Angel down there by the name of Ranger, he'll tell you all the information. All you need to do is get through unscathed and collect the information, then get back here. There's no rush, so take as long as you like," Bulma became more incredulous at these words. "First of all, I have no idea how to get to hell, secondly, how do I know the Devil doesn't know that I already exist and is waiting for the opportune time to snatch me away. Then all of our plans could go down the drain," She said the last part with bitter remorse, knowing full and well the future would soon be put on her shoulders. **

**        Finally, God spoke again. "Dear Bulma, We all have faith that you can do this, just receive the information, I will send you to Hell using the powers I possess and when you have gotten the information and returned you to the spot where I had transported you, then I shall convey you back to Heaven immediately. Any questions?" Bulma thought for a moment, fear and tension beginning to form in her body. She shook her head, readying herself for the trip, looking over all the hopeful faces of the Archangels.  Thinking of a useful question, she asked them what Ranger looked like. "He has the only black wings that are made of angel feathers, he's tall with black hair and deep brown eyes, can't miss him." Bulma nodded, her body becoming number as the seconds went by.**

"Alright, I'm ready," 

_Oh la la! Bulma going into Vejita's lair? What will ever happen? _

_And why did god give her a description of Vejita as what Ranger looked like? _

_Until next time! _

_                      ~Dawn_


	6. Riddance of the Purity

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dreams Of Innocence_

**                                                                                             Ch.6: Riddance of the Purity**

****

****

**        Vejita was steaming. The usual cool, calculating Demon King was utterly revolted that God had chosen such a person of sorts to be his highest rival. Looking at the picture and information on the blue-haired woman, he called Yamcha to his attention. Planning in his devilish mind, Vejita told the scarred demon of his workings. "I want to keep this Angel on her wings, I can't believe this…this…Archangel….is a woman! And a hooker no less!" Vejita thought that God was trying to throw him off by setting the most unworthy person-in the demon king's eyes- to try and overtake him! The feathery Demon grinned at the thought of a little female Archangel trying to defend God against the Almighty Devil.  **

**"Sir, I was told that God is making her first assignment to infiltrate Hell,"**

**        "Nani?!" (A/N: Nani means what)**

**        "Yes Sir, As well as informed of she meeting another Angel that is currently 'undercover' here, though I wouldn't know who that would be, Sir" **

**Yamcha was beginning to get nervous, because when Vejita got mad, he killed people. Not just one person, but also millions of people. Sometimes it wasn't just demons either, he would kill mortals on Earth or even imprisoned Angels. Backing away from the silent Demon King, Yamcha stood at guard, waiting for instructions from the flame-haired man. **

**        "Yamcha, do you know the description of the Angel that is supposedly 'undercover' for God, and how it is that he would be in hell at this moment in time?" Yamcha gulped at these words from his Master. **

**        "Well…Umm….I don't…Know...sir," As soon as the sentence left the scarred Demon's lips, Vejita had thrown him against the wall, albeit lightly but still it was enough to make him wince in pain. **

**        Luckily, the Demon King was being 'generous' today and decided that was the end of his rage tantrum. "Yamcha, would you please find this very important information for me, and I might spare your life," The conversation between the two demons was left at that as Yamcha  humbly scuttled away to seek the info for the Dark Angel. Vejita turned and left out of another entrance of the throne room he had previously been in. **

**        Following a deep stairwell, he came to a place where your nose shuts off from the horrible odor of death and the worse stench of the dying. Vejita however, didn't revolt at the smell of the prison underground. When the dark King came to the center cell, the only one in the prison, there was a large group of angels and seraphs. About 10 in all, for the reason that there was only one cell for all the angels, is such: All Angels can telepathically speak to each other, so separating would be useless, and also, all prison guards could contain one cell easily, while more is distractive. One of Vejita's scientists had selectively composed a metal using a light alloy steel and black beryl crystals. The crystals are found deep in Hell, and if an Angel touches the pure crystal, they will turn to dust. Being that it wasn't in pure form, the bars of the cell would only burn the Angel.**

**        "Bardock, I want you and all the other guards to take the  Angels, line them up according to rank and wing span, then call for me to inspect them, I believe one of them is feeding information to Heaven, and I want to find out who," An eye glint was in the Devil's eyes, so the prison guard complied easily. Shouting to all the others, he told them to round the angels up and take them to the interrogation hall. The hall is where everyone who is in suspicion of something is lined up, according to the Dark Lord's wishes and individually questioned by himself. Only a few people have died during an inquisition, and it's usually the ones in suspicion. **

**When Vejita returned to the throne room, Yamcha was eagerly waiting for him. The Devil didn't really like the way he was waited on hand and foot, it was never challenging; no one ever questioned him. Sometimes he killed people out of boredom, whenever rare. Most of the time he was so caught up in his thinking, he wouldn't notice a large riot in the room he would be in. As he sighed and walked up to the anxious demon, the dark King made a gesture and Yamcha began to relay the description of the 'under-cover' Angel. **

**"Sir, It seems to a male Angel with Dark origins, black hair and brown eyes, tan skin and even with black…wings?" Yamcha became confused as he looked up from the portfolio of info he was giving to the King. "Do we have anyone who fits that description my lord?" The Overlord Demon shook his head, "Dear Yamcha, do you forget that Demons and Angels can change their appearance for a limited amount of time?" Now it is true that both Angels and Demons can transmorph, but one thing doesn't change. If an Angel changes their appearance, their wings will still be Angel wings, only black. As well, when demons change to become Angel-like, their wings are still similar to a bat's but they are a light lavender or even completely white. The Devil was the only who could not change his appearance, that was a curse God gave him, and he remembered it all the time. Back to the Dialogue: The 'Dear' demon nodded, " Are you suggesting we kill all the angels in the prison, my lord?" **

"Precisely," 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gave you a little background on the demon world, along with some other tidbits. 

Will Bulma get to Ranger before Vejita kills all the Angels?

Read and Review! ~Secret Admirer


	7. Going to the Underground

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dreams Of Innocence_

**                                                                                             Ch.7: Going to the Underground**

****

        Bulma was nervous as Hell, considering she was going there, the blue-haired goddess thought she had damn well good reason to be scared out of her mind. God was the ever-smiling and calm image of all worshipers, guiding her through passageways and corridors she'd easily get lost in. 

**        "Where are we going?" The Oceania Archangel asked. **

**        "I'm taking you to the transport room, the only place that you can get into and out of Hell from Heaven, if you took the hard way-My Child- you would have the longest journey in your life, all the way down Snake Road." His voice was emanating a warm light, removing minimal tension from Bulma.  Nodding her head, gazing off into a dream world, wondering what Hell would be like. **

**        "God, How am I supposed to fit in with demons from Hell, if I'm an Archangel?" Bulma asked confusedly. He only chuckled, hugging her close to His body. **

**        "Dear Bulma, You can transform at will, into a demon or any object upon the Earth or not, but, if you decided change into the demon form of yourself, your wings will only change color, not become the leathery ones of true demons," **

**        "How long am I able to keep the transformation?"**

**        "It depends upon what type of creature you become, the average is an hour, however, if you change back before the hour is up, you still have time left, as well as the transforming power slowly regenerates,"**

**        "That's interesting,"**

**        "Yes, I suggest to you, to enter Hell as a demon, and when unnoticed, go through the shadows as an Angel, only becoming Demon when you necessarily need to," God finally said, before reaching a door at the end of an enormously long hallway. Bulma looked down it and couldn't see the end. Frighteningly long hall. "When we go into this room, your first transformation will be hard, but after that, it will take you less than a second to change back into your regular form,"**

**        This made the blue maiden turn back to look inside the 'transport' room: it was totally black, with Angels in dark armor on the sides of the room. Walking in behind God, the tension returned to her body, and the Blue Angel took deep breaths to relax. Sky blue eyes closed deftly before opening again to the sound of the Father's voice. **

**        "Now Bulma, you must stand in the center of the room, spread your wings out as far as they can go in this room, then think of Darkness, and let it consume you. When the transformation is complete, you can then think freely by yourself and I shall send you to Hell," Bulma gave a weak smile to his remark, going to the middle of the boxy room. **

**        Her wingspan was about 20 ft. and very impressive, but to be assumed since Bulma was an Archangel, albeit a nervous one. Clasping her hands together tightly, she closed her eyes, letting the darkness envelope her being. At once she began to feel terrible feelings, ones that are unknown to Angels that have never transformed into Demons. Hatred. Anger. Gluttony. Fear. Mercilessness. A tear fell from the Archangel's closed eyes. As the emotions soon ebbed away, one image came into her mind, then she fell down in the middle of the floor, fainted. **

**        The image had been right after she died, laying broken and abused on her bed, with the two dead men on the floor, blood pooled around them, staining the wooden floor forever. Everything had gone totally black after that. The abyss had swallowed her whole. She snapped her eyes open at God's touch, feeling warmth and happiness flow through her body, into all the fibers and tiny crevasses in her body. She muttered something then stood up with the help of His hand, looking down at herself.**

**        The first thing she noticed that she was no longer wearing the white gown that was before. She wore thigh high stilettos-which were shoes she was very comfortable with by now-with a black lace and silk miniskirt, and matching halter-top. The dark Angel now had fingerless black leather gloves, with lace coming out at her wrists. There was even a midnight blue scrunchy in hair that held it into a ponytail, though her eyes were still a deep blue and her hair still a beautiful ocean of waves. Finally, there were Bulma's wings, black in all their glory but still had their gentle feathers. **

**        The astonished Archangel didn't know what to say, but she personally thought she looked Gorgeous! Definitely the envy of all the demons in Hell. God gave her a small smile then waved, and held his hands up, emitting a great light through them, and blinding Bulma to the point all she was seeing was white light. **

**        When the light faded, she appeared to be in a room that was held for food. "God put me in a Larder?" There were shelves of food and wine everywhere, which made her stomach grumble in constraint of seeing the food. Bulma cautiously picked up an apple, beginning to eat it. "Well, it's not so bad to start out, but we must be going, there's tons to do, for starters, find out how to get out of here," **

**        Dropping the apple core, she blinked and walked through the aisles, looking for a door out. Coming to a big steel door, she opened it, peeking in through small cracks. It was a large room, with a high ceiling and tapestries on the three walls she could see. Walls were made of the same steel as the door, and closing the door she stepped in, her heels clicking on the floor until meeting up with the red carpet. The floor was black marble, with a long red carpet rolling up to some steps and landed right before…a throne. The throne room! Of course! **

**Bulma looked to see if anyone was there, hiding in the shadows, and went straight up to the Devil's chair and sat in it, crossing her legs. The chair was kind of uncomfortable, hard and cold, being made out of the same stone of the floor. Bulma stood up, admiring the tapestries on the walls, all the backgrounds were intricate and well detailed, while the foreground depicted a war or just showed an important person. As she turned around from admiring one, she came face to face with black eyes….**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&& &   &&&&&&&   &&&&&&&&&&&&&&  **

Uh oh! Who did our dear Bulma meet? Is it Vejita? Ranger? Some other person? We'll find out soon enough! 

I love cliffhangers. ~Forever Dawning


	8. A New Friend, a New Enemy

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dreams Of Innocence_

**                                                                                                                  Ch.8: A New Friend and a new enemy**

****

**The short, raven-haired demon was floating in her face, that's why she hadn't heard footsteps. "Hi, My name's Gohan!" (A/n: HA! Neva thought of that, didja?) Bulma was least to say surprised that a demon could be so happy and friendly looking. Startled, she recovered slowly, her composure easily plastering back into place.**

**"Umm..Hello there Gohan, I'm Bulma, nice to meet you," She put her hand out and the little boy shook it vigorously. **

**"So watcha doin' in the throne room? Do you have business with Vegeta?"  **

**"I actually got turned around, I need to find a person by the name of Ranger, do you know where he is?" **

**Gohan nodded and smiled, pulling her along with his hand, flapping his wings furiously to stay in the air. "Of course I know where he is, everyone knows, he's one of the best fighters we have on the squad, He's detaining the angels in the prison at the moment though." After saying this, Gohan's voice went to a whisper and became filled with fear. "He says they're going to execute all the Angels in the interrogation room just to find some 'undercover' angel," **

**        Bulma realized that none of the Angels were guilty of treason against the demon king, and it filled her with pain to know that they would be decimated out of Heaven, and into nothing but a soulless ghost. God had told her that was what happened when an Angel or Demon dies: they become an empty vacuum of unhappiness, just floating with no existence. Her ocean gaze began to melt, but the blue angel held strong to herself, for though she was a demon outside, inside Bulma was just the same. **

**        Gohan was interested with the new 'demon' he had just met, but was confused by her reaction to him stating about the Angels. He just shrugged, and then told her, "We better hurry if you want to get there before the interrogations begin. Ranger is one of the main people to stand at guard while the King is questioning the angels," Dark waves of blue moved as Bulma nodded her head numbly.**

**"Alright, where to?" Her voice wavered momentarily.**

**"It's just down a couple halls then a stairwell to get to the Hall. We can wait for Ranger and Bardock there," Gohan's voice swelled with pride, Bulma unknowingly wondered why.**

**"Who's Bardock?"**

**"My Father, he's the General of a militant of Vegeta's Armies, a whole 100,000 demons under his command," Bulma had never knew demons and angels could reproduce after they died, but people did say, that death was just the beginning. **

**"Let's go," Ms. Blue replied.**

**        Gohan started to fly extremely fast, blue eyes flashing before Bulma took off after him, turning down corridor after corridor, quickly becoming lost but Gohan forever knowing where to go. As they approached a stairwell, Bulma's wings started to grow weary, but she stayed steady. After gliding down the stairwell, she landed beside Gohan. A tall man with a scar across his eye, and another on his cheek had stopped them from proceeding. He had onyx eyes along with dark hair that went down a little past his shoulders, held together in a ponytail. His eyes glazed over glancing at Bulma, drinking in her form with his irises. **

**         "Hello there Yam-head, do we have business with you?" Gohan sounded annoyed with his tone, Bulma understood why. As she and her new friend stood there, this Yam-head seemed to be violating her very being with his eyes. **

**        "It's Yamcha, you little brat," Yamcha was beginning to get on Bulma's nerves, so the brave Archangel stepped forward, glaring daggers in his direction. He was holding them up, and Bulma had much in mind to help in. **

**        "Would you terribly mind if you moved out of our way, I mean to say unless we're in your way," Her 'demonic' wings began to spread, looking terribly intimidating, but sadly Yamcha just seemed more intrigued with her. **

**After some careful deliberation of his available choices, he picked the best one that could save him a bit of dignity in the eyes of the cherished blue 'demon'. He bowed to her and Gohan, moving to another hallway and smiled to himself as they passed him. Quickly returning to the hallway he had moved from, Yamcha distinctly heard the word 'Yam-head' in a voice that resembled the woman he had just talked to. She was fiery, with spirit he hadn't seen before, not to mention gorgeous. The scarred man had to have her. Something distracted him whilst Yam-head was thinking. A black feather floated down, and when he took it into his callous hand, the onyx color seeped from it, the feather now a pure white.**

**Before the demonic duo entered the next chain of endless hallways and corridors, They chuckled to themselves at how stupid Yamcha was. The conversation was cut short however when Gohan began to gaze aimlessly at her wings.**

**"Wow Bulma! I didn't know you could change colors!" Gohan looked in awe at her. Bulma panicked but kept a healthy tone. **

**"What do you mean, change colors?"**

**"You're wings are turning white, and your hair and eyes are becoming a lighter color," He continued to stare at her while she cursed herself, the hour was up! **

**"Gohan, we need to find a place to hide me, before we can go see Bardock and Ranger,"**

**"Why Bulma?" **

**She looked at him sagely, then replied. "Gohan, I have something to tell you…."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   &&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&       &&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&     &&&&&&&&**

Well, Read and Review!

Should I make the chapters bigger? I was going to add a POV for Vegeta in this chapter, but I didn't know if that would be too much info for just one chapter, beside, I like cliffhangers.

Will Bulma be able to rejuvenate enough to save the Angels in time? Or Will Vegeta turn them all into slaughtered souls of the undead?  Find out in the next chapter!

Luv ya, ~Forever Dawning


	9. Undercover Angels

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dreams Of Innocence_

**                                                                                                                  Ch.9: Undercover Angels******

        **Gohan's mouth dropped agape as Bulma told him of herself, looking ashamed to reveal her true identity. The blue angel was confident that the little demon wouldn't go tell on his new friend. Hopefully. An internal cringe went through her mind as she thought of the Devil catching her, all because of a little runt Bulma thought she could trust. However, Gohan was taking this all in silently in contemplation of himself. His onyx orbs were absorbing every detail of her mouth, better to understand what she was saying. He nodded now and then to the shaken Archangel, but the young demon stayed silent. As Bulma finished her retelling of the past couple of hours, Gohan stood up, pacing the floor with his wings folded against his back tightly. **

**"I'm really sorry for not telling you when I met you Gohan, I was truly afraid of what might happen, I didn't really trust you at the time," Her voice was a bit peevish for saying that to him, albeit the truth. **

**"I completely understand Bulma, but what I don't know is…how are we going to get the angels out of the interrogation hall?" Bulma was shocked to hear that come out of his mouth. Gohan sighed and smiled sheepishly: It was almost as if he was an angel inside a demon's body.**

**"I always believed it was wrong to kill angels, I think they're truly beautiful and innocent, beings consumed in light, and now I know that's the truth of it all. I just can't understand why Vejita would want to make them soulless beings that could give nothing to anyone…" Gohan explained. **

**"Perhaps he just doesn't care?"**

**"Possibly, Vejita doesn't really care about anyone or anything but himself and his pride," Bulma smiled at that thought, an arrogant King with thousands of demons waiting on him, and yelling at them to kill God, but truly none were able to do so. **

**"What do you propose we do?" Bulma asked the raven-haired demon. **

**"I think I should try and contact Ranger while you stay here and rejuvenate your transforming powers, hide behind something if someone comes in, although I don't think you'll have any problems, no one comes in here unless they really need to," Bulma wondered about that last statement Gohan made, but passed it off as some unused storage room. **

**"Alright, and if you can, delay the interrogation as much as possible," Gohan nodded back to her, giving her a comedic salute then flying off, shooting through a dark doorway and leaving the blue Archangel behind.**

**%&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&   &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&**

**        Vejita was waiting impatiently in the throne room, whereas Bulma and Gohan had left only half an hour before. The hall had to be clean and sterilized before letting the Angels into it, if they smelled the stench of death, or even a trace of blood, they would immediately begin to fall into depression and die before he could even get a chance to talk to them. It was a tediously long task, but worth the while when you need considerably important info. Such as needing to know where an undercover angel lay hidden. Vejita thought solitarily for a few minutes after telling Yamcha to go and get a report from the clean-up crew about the hall. **

**        Yamcha let himself into the room, looking distracted somehow, Vejita easily noticed. The stupid baka looked as drunk as a haggard-looking demon. But it wasn't from going to the nearby private pub located in the palace, it was from something that had been amazingly stunning, or maybe someone… **

**"What has so tempted your senses, Yamcha?" This brought the idiot back to hell, if only a little. **

**"I saw this woman, and she…she is truly beautiful, a demon of erotic differences. Seemingly a royalty, but I can't place her into any category, I met her while coming back to report to you," **

**"And what do you have to report?" Vejita didn't seem the least interested in a woman that Yamcha had his eye on, though the baka-yaro did have pretty good taste. **

**"Only that the crew is going to be right on schedule for the clean up process, and the angels are going to be there within the hour," **

**"Perfect," A sexy smirk came from Vejita's face, and he chuckled at the idiot who was still drooling over this 'enchantress'.  **

**Although, the Demon King was rather bewildered to know that a demoness that Yamcha described would attract his attention this far away from his duties, being the devilish womanizer he was. Vejita dismissed the thoughts in his head, and turned away from the baka, starting towards his way to the hall, to check on the procedures there himself.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&   &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&    &&&&&&&&&&&&&    &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   &**

**        Gohan slipped into the hall unnoticed, but was easily seen, and the clean-up crew was shooing him away. Gohan faked a fall that knocked over a large pile of buckets that held blood and guts, decaying over the last few months. The crew began to curse him and he apologized profusely, although he wasn't the least bit sorry for it. That would probably give them an extra 30 min. to set the angels free from the prison. Finding his father, Bardock, Gohan gave him a sneaky smile, and a nod. The father gave him a nod of acknowledgement back. **

**"Dad, You know where I can find Ranger? My friend's been looking for him late,"**

**"He's prepping the angels to go into the hall," **

**"Do you know when he'll be out?" Gohan seemed a little too concealing about what he was doing.**

**"In about 15 minutes, why do you ask?"**

**"No reason dad, but my friend needs to talk to him about 'problems'," the boy stated to his father, winking. Gohan didn't even know what his meaning to the winking was, only that it entitled what his friend wanted to talk about was important enough to keep quiet.**

**"Oh, All right," The father nodded and turned away, walking out of the corridor and into a nearby chamber, supposedly awaiting orders from Vejita. **

**        Gohan snuck back into the hall, knocking over a pail before anyone could catch him, snickering to himself. The clean-up crew was not having a good day. Making his way to the preparation room, he knocked into a solid wall of muscle. Looking up he gazed into identical black eyes that were icily freezing. The young demon got onto one knee, bowing his head. "Excuse me, my liege," The King nodded, and continued to walk down the hall, as if the engagement hadn't happened. **

**        Gohan then sprinted towards the room Ranger was located in, and turned into the spot to notice a familiar demon looking rather pissed, and the young demon might have known why. As he quietly entered the room, Ranger's gaze upon him was immediately threatening. The brown-eyed demon walked to him expertly, not taking notice of the pained angels on the walls. The 'prep' room was to see if they could get any answers from the angels using devices that weakened their minds, shutting off the telepathic minds to each other. This wasn't done often though, because the procedure was long and was very stressful, not to mention horrid. **

**"Gohan, did you make a mess in the interrogation hall?"**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"Because Vejita is going to chew my ass out if we don't do this in time!" The statement made Gohan discreetly mad that the 'supposed' angel/demon was so vindictive towards his race. **

**"Could we talk about this somewhere more private perhaps?" **

**"Of course, as long as you have an excellent explanation for all of this, Gohan," The brown eyes were no longer harsh, but still deep and penetrating, much like Vejita's-without the iciness. **

**"Oh, I think this is a good explanation as any, let me lead you to a room, so that I might better explain myself,"**

**The two 'demons' made their way out of the room and into the hallway, walking towards a pre-decided destination. Neither of them quite like their own, but never-the-less, still trustworthy of each other.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&   &&&&&&&&&&&&&&   &&&&&&&&&&&&  &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&**

I hoped you liked it!!!! This was longer than most, a lot was happening, we really need to get up and running with these chapters! I want Bulma and Vejita to meet! 

Will Ranger trust Bulma to be who she is? Or will he take her to Vejita in return for safe passage back to heaven?? **dun dun dun…**

~Forever Dawning


	10. And then There was One

          **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Dreams of Innocence_

**                                             Ch. 10: And then there was one…**

****

**          **********************When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone*****************

**Bulma sat in the cold, empty room, her eyes wandering in the blackness. There was a funny smell about the room, but it wasn't unpleasant, not like the bile-inducing Man they had passed before. What was his name again? Oh yes, Yamcha. Yamcha had eyes that stroked your body in used and violated ways, his hands were forever groping onto whatever they could, and these aspects scared Bulma. And what he could do to her. **

**          Forgetting the frightening, (A/n: Alliteration rules) Bulma let her mind become numb, just drifting without thought. Falling into a trance-like state and closing her eyes, she didn't notice the two figures enter the room. They both snickered and left her alone for the moment…**

**          Gohan pointed Ranger out, the brown-eyed 'demon's mouth going slack, his jaw dropping quickly. After recovering, he looked over to Gohan. "Are you going to explain this to me now?" The sleeping figure abruptly stirred, her oceanic orbs taking in the two, and they both smiled friendly-like, meaning her no harm.**

**          Bulma explained with the help of Gohan, although Ranger had the gist of it. He assessed what he could and then began telling them that they could possibly get all of the angels-including the two themselves-out for good, and Bulma sighed with relief.  She was so glad that someone was finally on her side fully, and knew of the situation ahead of them. Not that Gohan didn't understand fully the recent events that had taken place, but she had learnt of Ranger before coming down there, being fully aware that the blue Archangel was able to trust the undercover angel completely.**

**          Formulating a plan of action, Gohan went off to do his duty, while Ranger went to his as well. Both leaving Bulma to ready herself for her task. Knowing easily that she could be killed or caught, turning into a P.O.W. The beautiful blue-haired Bulma (A/n: ALLITERATION!!) sighed deeply, trying to calm herself, then transformed into the sexy demoness that gave her a little more security about facing the task ahead.**

**-------------------**When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.--------------------

          **Vejita was again heated, the hall's cleaning up process had been due to post-pone, not only that, but he couldn't Ranger, who was supposedly on duty to watch the Angels in the Preparation Room. His black crown of hair stood taller than usual, along with his eyes being rimmed with red from unintentional anger that wasn't needed. This day needed to go perfectly smooth, and it was certainly not that. This gave the King of Demons a rather more intimidating look, causing people to run in fear instead of telling him what was wrong. This further pissed Vejita off. **

**          Returning to ponder in his throne room why his fate had been like this, he notices a hurried young demon pass him by, stumbling across a foot of the king's. The youthful one bowed and said his apologies, but then turned away and sped up-making up for lost time. Whatever had the boy demon busy was definitely a pressing matter in his mind. The Demon King paid it no heed, although this was one of his grave mistakes. **

**          Little did Vejita know, that Gohan had been on his way to disrupt the cleaning procedures of the very room he had just come from, although it was only purposeful for diversion, it a major part of the plan that had to go perfectly smooth, as the King was about to see.**

**+++++++++++++++++**Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.++++++++++++++++++++++

          **Ranger had returned to the preparation room, with little difficulty. He had taken the utmost caution to not be seen or heard by anyone near the room, he needed the angels to trust him as much as possible for what he was about to do. Now he would have never thought up this plan, had it not been for Bulma's genius ingenuity and passion to release the fragile captives' from under Vejita's rule. All three of the undercover 'agents' would work independently, then reunite later at the end. Part of this was based on how the plan went. Most of it was based on Luck. **

**          As he entered the room, all telepathic communication stopped, everyone directing their attention to the seemingly 'demonic' man. He turned on the prep room's lights, momentarily blinding him, but continued into the center of the room quietly. Ranger finally turned to all of them, trying to give their minds peace he would no longer hurt them, but the idea wasn't going so well with them. The group of tormented Angels held no trust for the man who had agonized them endlessly, with no remorse at all. Why should they trust him now?**

**          Ranger knew only one way to gain their full trust and devotion, and as he shot one thought into their minds of telling them to be quiet as he did the one thing none of them expected him to do…**

~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!!Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~

          **Receding into the shadows, Bulma's hair melded perfectly in the blackness. The only barely noticeable trace of her was the showing skin that was only recognizable if you could make out her face in the darkness. Which was rather hard, so being that no one usually made a hobby of staring into walls, the blue-haired 'agent' made her way to the destination spot, in order to ready a message and relay to God that she would be arriving with more than just information. Ranger had also decided to come with her and the group of angels he would bring with them, so that he could justify what they had done. **

**          He was risking the blow of his cover, but saving 10 angels wasn't a small gain, that would mean more people to tell of what they had seen in the depths of Vejita's lair. She knew of some things in the castle, but definitely not as much as the poor angels that would accompany her to passage into Heaven. This was one thing that Bulma would never accept of the demonic King, he was an arrogant person who thought he could control the universe. That already made her hate him. **

**          Setting up a perimeter to send the Angels in, the Oceania Female shook unsteadily as she began to close her eyes, falling into another state of bliss. Connecting herself to Heaven, anyone near would be able to plainly see her as an angel, who she really was. This was just relaying a message however, and hopefully would not take more than a few minutes. Hopefully she would leave, she fated to herself.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&When your day is night alone, hold on, hold on,&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

        **Gohan stepped into the Hall again, grinning, but suddenly put on a fearful façade. The transformation of his state of being went from cautious to 'Holy-shitness' in less than .37 seconds. Record breaking. He began to trip over things deliberately, taking part of the cleaning crew by surprise. Hopefully they hadn't reported what he did earlier to Vejita. The King wouldn't have him killed because of his father's high-standing citizenship, but he would be severely punished for his wrong doings. He just hoped that the Demon King would come and talk to him about it, to give more distraction than needed.**

**          The crew began to throw ki blasts and yell at the young demon boy, along with some obscene gestures as well as words. Grinning to himself again, apologized profusely, but when he turned around, a man held him by the shoulders, with animosity-filled blue eyes. This is what Gohan had been hoping for; the crew to detain him until Vejita came and talked with him. **

**"Boy, you are to wait here until the King arrives, he will speak to you then," Vehemence was captured in the man's voice, but Gohan just nodded and waited patiently for the Black Angel to arrive, hoping it would take him longer than needed. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&If you feel like letting go, hold on,&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**          The enlightened wings of an archangel came into view after the blinding reaction to transforming back into a state he hadn't been in many years. Ranger carried a trait that was to be very envious of him. He could look exactly like an angel or devil, even though the brown-eyed archangel was truly on the lighter side of the spectrum. He even had the ability to stay in either form for however long he wished, though he couldn't transform at a second's notice, it takes him a full minute to transform, which is the drawback to his powers.**

**          As his warm chocolate irises settled and calmed the surrounding angels, he carried a telepathic message into each of the winged saviors' minds. They each gave him a admiral apology and they accepted his alibi for helping them escape from that hell-hole. He motioned for them to levitate in the air while he unlocked the cuffs and shackles, so they wouldn't make any sound, so as not to alert the guards. All that Ranger hoped for was that Vejita not check on them while he went to cater to his 'distraction'. **

**          After everyone was undone from their individual prisons. The group of angels followed the fearful Archangel, following Bulma's instructions as to where she would be found, the perimeter being set up as he thought. His mind-speech began to reach out and call for her…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**          Bulma was swirling in deep abyss of pleasantries while setting up a large perimeter with god on having to transport a large council of angels from hell. At first God was hesitant as she told him of her dilemma, however, the blue Archangel had convinced that this was plenty of information she could send. The Shepard of all became a little more genial and agreed to connect his mind with hers, and they immersed themselves in setting up the perimeter to send all of them to Heaven. Back to that wondrous world of light and feathery, a little too perfect, maybe: Far in the distance and recesses of Bulma's mind, she could hear someone calling out for her, and began to hurry the construction of the transport hold. **

**          This was not fated, for as soon as Bulma' body was thrown out of balance within the perimeter; she was eye to eye with the cold-blooded Yamcha, the dear scarred monster. Her hand reeled back to hit him when he caught her fist in one swift motion. There was no one behind her, so apparently he had come alone. The mind call was becoming stronger with each minute, and she knew something was not going to go as planned. The only option she had, to kill the demon that was inhibiting her to finish the building of the perimeter.**

          The blue-eyed enlightenment just hoped that she wouldn't be found dead when Ranger got there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**          Considering his values until his doom became him, Gohan thought about what Bulma and Ranger might have been doing something at that very moment, perhaps even escaping to Heaven. The young demon had always wondered what Heaven looked like, never knowing what it would be, just knowing it had to have white and feathers. Since that's what most of the angels were made of. As Gohan became aware of his surroundings again, he realized what had knocked him out of his stupor, Vejita had entered the opposite end of the hall. An understatement of his mental state would have been something close to mad enough to take on God at that moment. **

**          The King had taken on the appearance of a ravaging beast, the cleaning workers taking notice of this, used their wings to propel them backwards a couple of feet while he started to walk towards the young demon. Gohan's eyes filled with just a tinge of fear, for as all Demons were taught, you are never to show fear in the face of an opponent. Vejita was the most of an opponent he would ever have, and this gave him a bit of relief. For a second. **

**"Boy, May I ask you something?" His calm voice gave immense contrast to his composure, sending chills down Gohan's spine. **

**"Of course, Sir,"**

**"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN HERE?" The loudness of his voice made everyone wince but Gohan. The young demon didn't even blink in Vejita's face, brave Gohan, that he is. **

**"I have been looking for Ranger, Sir, He said he wanted my help with detaining the Angels," Not bad, only Gohan hoped with all the faith he had in him(which was more than most demons) that Vejita wouldn't want to go directly to Ranger, wanting answers.**

**"and Gohan, did you have to make such a hell of a mess?" Anger was being withheld.**

**"Well, sir, considering where we are, it wouldn't be much difference, now would it?" The young demon gestured around them, the place which was located in Hell, and Vejita gave him a look that said: 'Don't-get-smart-ass-with-me-boy'. Gohan looked just as indignant, and Vejita thought it too much of a loss to kill the runt.**

**"Right, and have you found Ranger yet?"**

**"No, Sir," The young demon seemed to be surprised at the rather amiable comment the King had made.**

**"Then we shall find him together," Vegeta turned at his comment, and before Gohan could counter, they were on their way to the Preparation room. **

**To Doom would be the Victor of Loss.**

&&&&&&&&&&&Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.&&&&&&&&&&

**             Ranger had led them all the way down to the larder, and past the throne room when the group heard many demonic voices from down the hallway. It was close to the throne room where two men seemed to be. Two drunk demons held a female demon in between them, the she-devil also apparently drunk. Both were tall, one with spiky black hair down to his ankles, the other with none-what-so-ever. Before consulting any of the Angels, Ranger transformed and walked into the hall, gesturing for the Angels to stay hidden in the shadows. They all began to hug the wall, as if merging their bodies with the darkness. (A/n: Why couldn't they all transform into demon form? Well, only Archangels and the very ancient Angels have that power, pity, ne?) **

**             Laughing, he got the trio's attention, swaggering towards them, the others laughed too. The female made room for him, and Ranger hung over her shoulders, setting his hands on her hips, while the other two wrapped their arms around her long torso. As soon as they struck up a rather senseless dialogue, all three of the demons were on the floor, unconscious. One good knock against the temple each, and your out for a while, but Ranger didn't want to chance anything. Once again transforming, Ranger returned to the group, beginning his mind-call over to search for Bulma. They only had a few more doors down to get to after going through the throne room and up a stairwell.**

**Little did Ranger know, Bulma was a little too busy for her own liking to notice his calling…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**            Bulma gave a powerful slug at Yamcha, hitting him square in the jaw, causing him to stagger backwards. She blew on her bruising fist, while Yamcha tried to recover from the blow. As he got back his senses, his eyes flared a deep crimson, and he backed Bulma up into a corner with his arms. With one arm still holding her against the wall, the scarred demon put his hand on her hip, letting it slip to her panty-line. Tears began to spring to her eyes and she kicked him, cursing his violation of her un-tainted being. His hand then ran to her neck, strangling her but still holding her against the wall. Bulma had to do something drastic.**

**           Putting her palms on Yamcha's chest, her Ocean gaze turning a pure white, her pupils disappearing into her mind. A frosty orb of energy hit the scarred man, absorbing him completely, turning him into an inhuman Popsicle, even if it was Hell. Bulma gasped, then her eyes turned black, as she sent a tiny orb of yellow light into the core of the icicle. The impact was instantaneous. The effects of the ball made the whole frozen being of Yamcha explode into tiny shards of ice. The Blue Archangel sighed and fell against the wall, gasping for air and touching her neck lightly. There would be bruising, but the condition of her current state was considerably better than what it had been if she had let it go on a little longer. **

**          She began to slowly drift into unconscious-ness, only hearing the searching call for her from a familiar voice, so close to her…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

         Vejita had seen the empty room where the angels and Ranger were to be, and now he was speeding through corridors, following the scent of one of his most trusted Demon associates. Of course it had never occurred to him that Gohan had acted as a distraction to give the others a chance to get through the gateway. It never occurred to him that Ranger could be in fact, the very uncover-angel that his 'Adversary Archangel' was looking for. God had so many connections, that sometimes it overwhelmed the Demon King. The onyx-eyed King had connections too, however. Gohan worriedly flew behind him, they both passing the throne room in surprise as the scent led them to the lower levels of the dungeons, near the larder and 'other' chambers.

        **The young demon just hoped that there might be a flicker of hope to be had in all the darkness that surrounded the trio of the planned. All this for the escapement of Angels, and what did it get them? Frustration and Anger beyond all comprehension. That was something none of the immortal beings that fought forever in dawning darkness and setting sun. (A/n: ALLITERATION!!!!) All for the Angels to be freed, as they should always be, in the never-ending light of the Holy Spirit. Vejita was forced from thought as they stopped, smelling blood in the room before them.**

**The demonic duo set down in front of a group of disarrayed angels and two Archangels in silence, when all turned to look at them, fear filled the air…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**         Ranger held his ground, facing the Demon King, his woodland irises making fierce contact with the man, while Bulma began to rouse from deep-stupor. She had become exhausted exerting too much power in a blast of some sort. The introverted Archangel became aware of the 'evil eye' the King was giving him, pulling him out of his mixed thoughts. However, they both noticed that the Blue beauty had arisen and finished setting up the perimeter, putting the King into action. Before anyone knew what had happened, Ranger was in the wall on the far end of the room, a large gash making silver blood flow from his body. **

**       The group of Angels were very complied to step in and help him, even if it meant dying, however, with convincement from Bulma, they learned that he was saving them so they each stepped into the Perimeter. Gohan stood in the shadows, but the blue-eyed Archangel noticed him, and motioned him over. The young demon gazed over at Vejita, who began to yell at Ranger's dying form. The duo standing there, Bulma took Gohan by surprised, pushing him into the transport pad that she had set up. Waving bye, she hoped God knew what to do with the seemingly pure Demon. **

**Turning back to Vejita and Ranger, she sighed and flew towards them, using her reserve energy slowly…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.&&&&&&&&&&

**      The Demon king had killed the traitorous Angelic Demon by shooting a small blast of ki into his already bloody chest. Watching the brown eyed Angel go lifeless, Vejita stepped back and sighed, his anger vent out, not noticing the blue angel. Bulma came out behind him, but suddenly, her body hit a small obstacle, concussing her into black…**

&&&&&&And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Everybody hurts. You are not alone.&&&&&&&

So whatcha think? Very long, and the end was rather hurried, I just wanted to get it out so badly, but I'll revise the end, I promise. 

I know you want to know what happened to the Archangels, and why did Bulma send Gohan to heaven? Many things to be solved…

Vejita and Bulma. Face to Face next Chapter!!!!! ~Forever Dawning


End file.
